


Life Of The Party

by littlemissstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Bisexual Louis, Dry Humping, Falling In Love, Frat Boy Harry, Frat Boy Louis, Frat Boy Niall, Frat Boy Zayn, Gay, Gay Harry, Gay Sex, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry in Love, Hipster Harry, Humor, I suck at tagging, Is that a thing, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis calls everyone fucker, Louis thinks he is straight, M/M, Omega Louis, Party, Sassy Louis, Sex, Smut, Tree Sex, Well - Freeform, alcohol use, alternative universe, boner, he's gay though, i dont know, kind of, louis in love, they have sex under a pine ok, think that's all, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstylinson/pseuds/littlemissstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry Stylinson AU. Louis and Harry throw different parties at the same day and time, luckily they both come in contact with each other by mocking each others screams of happiness. </p><p>or the fic where Harry hears a guy mocking him and follows the sound until Louis and Harry meets. Louis calls everyone fucker, and Harry is a slow talker. Sex and almost getting caught by the cops ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Of The Party

“Fuck.” Red liquid soaked through Louis' shirt, and the cup fell to the ground. Loui stared at his wet shirt like it would dry if he stared at it long enough.

Why the fuck did Niall bring strawberry margaritas anyways, nobody likes them, Louis thinks, completely ignoring the fact that he was just about to take one.

“Nice going, dude.” Of fucking course Zayn randomly appears. It’s like every time Louis embarrass himself, Zayn teleports his ass there, only to tease him about it. It’s annoying as fuck.

Louis turns to Zayn only to glare at him in the angriest expression he can accomplish. Zayn smirks. What a sadistic fucker.

Louis hates Zayn, Zayn who always laughs whenever he falls, that kind of friend who will just laugh loudly whenever you say something awkward, and do something after you specifically told them not to just to get on your nerves. But he’s also the kind of friend who will help you up after you fall, even if it’ll make him fall too, and the kind of friend who will save every single awkward moment. So yeah, Louis kinda hates him but he kinda loves him too.

Louis scoffs, “Go delete yourself.” Then he turns back to his shirt. Does margaritas leave stains? Louis will have to google that. 

Zayn doesn’t do as he was told, he just stands there before pressing his hands in his pockets, “That wasn’t very romantic.” Louis scoffes again. One of these days he might have to count how many times he scoffs in Zayn’s presence. 

Louis turns around to face Zayn, “Zayn, I swear on my mom’s lawn, if you do not let me live I will go to your computer and delete your hard drive.” Zayn’s expression shows mild surprise as he holds his arms up in an act of defense. 

Louis turns around, breathes in slowly, and then breathes out equally as slow. He needs to calm himself. Louis feels a poke as his shoulder, and turns around to snap at Zayn about something regarding his computer when he sees that Zayn is holding out tissues to him. 

Louis sighs in relief, before he grabs them. “Thank you.” Zayn nods one time as an answer, before he’s turning around and looking around the party, as if anything happened during the minutes he stood at the snack table with Louis.

Louis rubbes ineffective on his shirt, thinking that at some point it must disappear if he rubs hard enough, and sighs heavily when it doesn’t. Why him? Why not Zayn? It should’ve happened Zayn, so that Louis could have stood there and laughed when it happened. Karma never gets back at Zayn.

“Everyone seems to be having fun.” Zayn turns around from watching all the people on Louis’ yard, and is met with the sight of Louis frowning, still rubbing on his shirt with the tissues. Zayn sighs, “Well, expect you.” 

Louis sighs next, throws the tissues somewhere on the snack table. “I am. Well, I was. Then three people spilled their drinks at me, I’ve changed shirts two times, and when the second shirt finally is dry, Niall’s margaritas get angry at me.”

“Where is Niall, anyway?” Zayn turns around to look around all the boys again, completely ignoring Louis complaining. Maybe it’s for the best.

“Probably doing something stupid.” Louis says. Then he turns around and watches the party himself. Zayn is right, because everyone is having fun, and Louis doesn’t know why it pisses him off but it does, even if he’s the host, especially since he’s not having any fun with them. 

“Louis.” Both Zayn and Louis turn their heads in the direction of the voice, and Wilson is standing there, his eyebrows furrowing. “Listen.”

Louis copies Wilson’s expression, but does what he told him to. Louis hears cars far in the distance, the wind in the trees, and a mix of all the voices of all the guys in Louis’ yard, some screams and name yelling, low music playing in - “I can’t hear shit.” Zayn says.

Wilson violently hushes, “No, listen.” Louis sighs. Is he high or something? Did some fucker bring drugs? Louis is going to delete a lot of hard drives. Maybe he’s hearing voices? Maybe he’s just talking about all the people talking in this damne - 

Wait. Louis freezes. He hears it. Low bass, somewhere in the distance, and it’s definitely not from the shitty playlist Zayn did. No, the beat is slower, and if Louis listens even more closely… He might be crazy, but he can hear other voices far away.

Wilson must have registred that Louis heard it judging by his facial expressions, “Weird, huh? First I thought it was some guys who were on their way home, but it’s definitely girl voices.” Girl voices. No, that’s definitely not from this party. This is only for their school, which is an all boys school. 

Louis steps out in the middle of where almost everyone are, where some people are dancing and some are talking, and he just stands in the middle of it all. “Everyone, hush!” Louis calls out. People in a radius of two meters around him hears what he said and stops and looks at him. Louis continues frowning as he tries to focus on the sounds.

“Hush!” Zayn calls out from behind Louis, almost making him jump. More people stops, and soon the music turns off, and a row of hushes can be heard. 

Soon enough it’s very, very quiet compared to before. Apart from the sound of fuckers hushing at each other for hushing, it’s completely silent from all the boys.

Nothing can be heard. Louis’ frown gets deeper. Did he just imagine the sound? Is that possible? Maybe it was just the echo or something.

He is just about to give up when he suddenly hears the drums again. Yep, that’s definitely a song being played. As if that didn’t confirm his thoughts enough, a loud ‘Woooo!’ can be heard just the second after.

If everyone wasn’t quiet before, they sure are now. 

What the fuck was that? 

Louis doesn’t know how to react. His mind is going 170 km per hour, yet he doesn’t seem to think much when he calls out “Woohoo!” as loudly as he could. All the other voices in the distance goes quiet.

The silence lasts one second more, before everyone on Louis’ party bursts out in laughter. A smile is in the corner of Louis’ mouth as well. The whole situation is bizarre. 

“Is someone else throwing a party, Louis?” A guy to Louis’ left asked. Louis shrugs, because how the fuck is he supposed to know. Louis is just about to go back to his snack table to get something, and start the party again, but is interrupted by a loud group of ‘Wooooooo!’ as it echos in the silent night.

Everyone grows quiet, and some laughs quietly. Louis turned to Zayn, who frowns in the direction the shouts were heard, but he still has a smile on his face. Louis cleares his throat, as if he’s going to do a speech, before he inhales deeply, and then shouts. Loudly. Just a loud shout that has everyone around him laughing. 

He doesn’t get to finish the shout, since he abruptly stops to laugh. What the hell is even going on?

It doesn’t take long for the other party to respond. Or well, one voice to respond. A man’s voice, screaming loudly too, making Louis smile dumbly.

The scream lasts surprisingly long, before it dies out with a scratchy throaty sound. Louis stands there for a little while, and thinks about his next move. Louis doesn’t know what this even is, but he doesn’t want to be the first one to stop screaming. He sees it as some kind of weird challenge, which he’s absolutely going to win.

Louis spends some time to think about what noise he’s going to make, before he makes a noise similar to a siren on a police car. 

Louis stares at the sky, listens closely after a sound that can be interpreted as an answer. Yet again, the only sound that can be heard is the wind, and all the people talking. Someone must have turned the music on again, because Louis suddenly hears some The Weeknd song coming from Zayn’s speakers.

Louis smiles a bit, before walking towards the snack table to grab some chips. Well, that was a bit fun. 

Wilson is still standing dumbly where Louis used to stand, he had probably stood there all the time. He smiled at Louis when he grabbed the chips. “That was...interesting.”

Louis nods once, “Sure was.” Louis just kinda throws the chips in his mouth, chews them slowly as he looks around the party. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Fucker.” Louis screams. Maybe a bit too loud, because almost 50 percent about all the guys in his living room turns to look at him. Whatever. They can mind their own business. 

Zayn just made Louis turn off the road on the video game they’re playing, so now he’s very far behind him. If that’s something that he’s not allowed to scream about, he doesn’t know what is.

Zayn shifts beside him in the sofa, “Don’t hate me because you ain’t me.” Please. Louis wants to give Zayn an award for being the most predictable and weirdest guy on this god damned earth. Instead he hits Zayn’s knee with his own.

“I’m not hating you because I’m not you, I’m hating you because you’re you, and you’re annoying the fuck out of me.” Louis shakes the controller like that’s going to speed the car does. It feels like it helps. It really doesn't. It just makes Louis press the wrong button and accidentally make him drop one of his banana peels when he really didn't mean to. Fuck. 

You would think they’re playing some badass game with cool graphic with some sports car, but no, they’re playing mario kart. And the fucking bots keeps going past him. 

“Move, bitch.” Zayn tells Louis as he tries to bump into his kart with his own. He has one of those angry fucking clouds over him and he wants to give it to Zayn because he sucks.

“I would move but your fat ass is in the way.” Louis says instead, before finally succeeding in transferring the angry cloud, just before the lightning strikes and Zayn’s character becomes small.

Louis laughs. 

“Cars don’t have asses.” Louis stops laughing.

Louis’ character laughs weirdly like it’s mocking him. Fuck baby peach, honestly. And yeah, that’s right, Louis chose Baby Peach. Whatever. “Great fucking discovery, man, call the newspaper.”

Louis stands up when he’s close to the finishing goal. He’s in fifth place, but Zayn is on eight so he’s behind him and that’s all that matters.

When Louis drives past the goal he throws the Wii remote on the sofa. Then he screams. “And that’s how it’s done.” Zayn rolls his eyes, and scoffs,

“Idiot.” Zayn mutters under his breath. 

“Sorry? I can’t hear you over my victory.” Then Louis dances. It’s ugly but who cares. He may just be jumping and shaking his arms. But that’s dancing to him.

In the middle of his dance Niall enters the room. He rushes to Louis and Louis immediately takes a step back and stares at Niall. 

“Louis?” Niall says, as if he already hadn’t got his attention by rushing in there like he’s being chased.

Zayn scoffs, “Nah, man, I don’t think he hears you, think he’s gone deaf, talking about some victory he never got.” Now Louis is the one who rolls his eyes, 

“He’s just jealous. What is it, man?” He throws an arm around Niall’s shoulder, and looks at him. 

“Um, there’s some people on their way here.” Niall says, making it sound like a question. Louis stares at him. 

“Here?” Zayn asks. Niall succeeds in grabbing some attention from the rest of the guys in the room, everyone seems to have gone quiet and stares at Louis like they expect an answer, like Louis knows what the fuck Niall is talking about.

Niall nods, “Yeah.”

It’s quiet for a second, before Zayn opens his mouth again, “As in Louis’ house?”

“Yes, that’s where we are.” Niall confirms. Louis furrows his eyebrows. Here? The fuck? Louis didn’t invite any other people than those who are already here.

He walks past Niall, and out the door. He already heard people behind him following him, and he steps out on the porch of the house.

There is no need for Louis to inform the guys outside, everyone is already looking, rather staring, and all that can be heard is the music, some people murmuring about the strange people walking in the dark outside his house, and the sound of the fire some of the boys lit when it got too dark and too cold.

Silhouettes are walking towards Louis’ house, already too god damn close for Louis to even be suspicious they’re walking somewhere else.

“The fuck?” Is the only thing Louis can say. Zayn is beside him, and both of them stare at the people. How many are there? The music stops for the second time this night, and everyone watches the strangers approach. 

Zayn bumps his own shoulder into Louis’, “They look like they’re some cult.” he whispers. Louis squints his eyes. They actually fucking do. They look like they’re a part of some creepy movie shit and are on their way to some cliff to sacrifice some dead animals. That’s horrible. 

The group of many unknown people step onto Louis’ yard, walking into the party like they were invited. They sure aren’t. Louis doesn’t want any animal killers on his yard please and thank you. Not some satanic cult either. What are they doing here?

Louis jogs down the stair of the porch, pushes past all the people that are just standing and looking at the people who had now stopped and looked around it like they inspected it. Are they cops? Health inspectors? Louis doesn’t fucking know but he’s about to find out. 

He walks straight to the man in the front who looks like he’s the cult leader. He’s wearing a bandana and has long ass curly hair. He doesn’t look like someone who worships satan. He looks more like someone who worships God. He looks more like God himself. God is standing in Louis’ yard. The fuck is he doing here.

“What is this little gay get together?” God says. 

What the actual fuck. His voice is deep and scratchy, and it makes Louis want to try to deeper his own voice when he answers.“Called a party, fucker.”

Louis just called God fucker. He’s going to hell. Not like he wasn’t anyway. At least he’d be accompanied by Zayn. 

“A gay party.” God corrects, like there's any fucking difference. Louis needs to stop calling him God. Louis turns around to look at the party.

And fuck it did look kinda gay. Most of his friends had taken of their shirts, it being all hot with the fire being lit in the middle of the yard, all boys, standing maybe a little bit too close to each other. Louis can’t help it he mostly has only guy friends. He goes to an all boys school, what’d you expect? 

Louis scoffes quietly, making eye contact with Zayn behind him before he turned around again, “Became gayer when you walked into it.” The man smirks. 

The fuck? Who is this dude? And why the fuck does he have dimples? And what is he doing in Louis’ yard? And why’d he bring his cult?

Louis doesn’t know what makes him most confused, that, or the man’s response.“I suppose that’s true.” The fuck?

Louis furrows his eyebrows. “Who the fuck are you?” Oops. Louis needs to learn how to keep his thoughts in his head. That’s an ability he’s never had.

The man frowns slightly, cocks his head a little to the side and it’s kind of beautiful. “We responded?” 

To what?

“To what?” Louis hears Zayn’s footsteps before he hears his voice whisper behind him, 

“He’s talking about some prayers, cult, I’m telling you.” Louis scoffs again, but still eyes the people suspiciously. 

The man’s eyes doesn’t leave Louis’. “The shouts?” The shouts? This man was the one who responded? This cult is the one who answered to his fucking police sirens and weird ass screams? Holy fuck. Does that mean anything in the satanic culture? Does that mean that you’re ready to offer animals? Is that some kind of call you make when you want to have sex? Do they want an orgy or some shit?! Fuck no! Louis needs to-

“How many people actually responded to you?” Louis is standing there dumbly looking at them. He thinks too much, and also speaks to much. It’s not a good balance. Fuck. Okay. What did the man say? Right...

“Apparently…” Fuck, Louis, count the fuckers. One, two, three, that’s four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten eleven...Did I already count that fella? How many are there even, they’re hiding behind each other… Fuck, this takes way too long time. “Twenty people or something. What is this, your math club?” 

The curly gay guy that looks like God stays indifferent, continues looking into Louis’ eyes intensely, “Friends.” He pointed out, as if Louis was serious. Louis nodded slowly, letting his gaze sweep over all the people quickly.

“Right.” Silence. There shouldn’t be any but it’s there and it’s awkward and it feels like it’s choking Louis. Some people whisper behind Louis, you can hear some people shifting their feets. The man hasn’t even moved a muscle. Does he ever blink? Can you stand up when you’re dead? Is this guy even breathing?

Louis clears his throat, throws his gaze back in his friend’s direction, “Well, who the fuck stopped the music?”

_________________________________________________________________________

 

“Have really small feets or really big hands?” Curly looks up, as if the dark blue shade of the sky would get his mind to think deeper.

They’re on Louis’ porch, sitting on the railing watching the party. Louis would’ve thought it was boring to just sit there and watching the party happen before their eyes, but somehow this man makes it exciting to just sit there and talking about things that really doesn’t matter. 

“See, I’ve thought about this one for quite a while.” They’ve been speaking for half an hour and Louis still gets equally surprised when he opens his mouth as the first time. It’s just that - the man has a really deep voice, and Louis just likes the way he pronounces so distinctly, and the way his lips moves when he talks, and how slow he talks, making Louis drink every word he’s saying.“You wouldn’t be able to talk if you had really small feets.” He shrugs “I mean, I guess you could, but… You’d fall a lot.”

Louis nods, looking at him like he just said something really deep and he’s amazed. Then he snaps out of it and quickly looks towards the fire instead. “But you already seem to do.” Louis raises his bottle of beer to his mouth to drink. The man laughs quietly beside him. Half an hour and the man had fallen on their way to the porch, in the middle of his yard on some stone, and on the porch.

The man smirks, “Guess so.” It gets quiet for a while between them.

“Final answer?” Louis finally asks. 

“Big hands. You?”

Louis sighs. “I don’t know. You would always be able to hide you feets in bigger shoes, but you wouldn’t be able to hide your hands.” 

Louis can see him nod beside him slowly. Louis can also see Zayn by the snack table talking to some blonde haired girl. Niall is standing with some guy, seeming to have trouble breathing since he is laughing so loud Louis almost heard it from where they’re sitting. The people the man had on his part seems nice. The man seems nice too. 

“Be alive forever or die young?” Curly suddenly asks. Louis snorts, 

“C’mon.” The man looks at Louis, 

“What?” Louis rolls his eyes. 

“This one is really easy. Be alive forever.”

Louis turns his head to face the man, who’s watching Louis with furrowed eyebrows. “Really?” 

“Yeah.” He nods slowly. 

“I think differently.” He murmurs quietly, but loudly enough for Louis, before taking a sip out of his bottle. 

“What?”

“You’d have to watch all the people you love and care about die.. And you’d never be able to get friends, because they would die anyway and you wouldn’t and...It’d be hard.” Louis stares at him as he continues drinking while watching the fire. 

Louis furrows his eyebrows. He never thought about it that way. He always thought; Live forever. Cool. Let’s choose that. Louis looks down at the ground like his whole life is a lie. “Yeah. But it would be cool to see how the world changes, you know?”

The man nods. “Yeah, that’d be cool.”

Then it’s silent again. Well, it’s not silent. The sound of people screaming and laughing is still there, so is the music. 

Louis looks up at the man again,“What about this one…” Louis shifts, his whole body, puts his leg up on the railing to face the man completely. “Would you rather have a twenty inch peni-”

“Why are there only boys at this party?” The man turns his head to look at Louis. Louis frowns.

“What?” He just stares at him, like he knows Louis heard what he said and expects an answer. Louis shifts again, before clearing his throat

“Most of my friends are boys. I go to an all boys school.” Harry nods, looks out to the crowd of people again.

“Ah, I see.” Harry sips from his bottle. “Lakewood, yeah?”

“Yeah.” The man hums. Louis’ gaze fixates on some people on his yard who uses a broom as some kind of limbo stick, screaming ‘How low can you go?’. These people are fucking crazy. Louis doesn’t really see the people completely, but he swears it’s some folks from the man’s party. 

“Boys are nice.” Louis suddenly hears beside him. Louis can see from the corner of his eyes that the man just continues drinking nonchalantly.

Louis clears his throat again, “Guess so.” His voice comes out a bit scratchy and hoarse, so he quickly coughs a bit and hopes the man didn’t notice. 

“Girls are nice too.” He says. 

He nods again, “Bi?” he asks. Louis turns his head to stare at him. The man does the same. What the fuck? 

“Straight.” Louis corrects. 

“Hm.” The man hums, continues to drink. Is he drunk already or something? Is that it? “Like I’d believe that.” Louis almost falls off the railing. Like he’d believe that? What? The? Fuck?

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you could see someone’s sexuality by crashing into their party.” Louis almost sounds offended. He’s not. He’s definitely not homophobic, he’s just not gay. Why does this man think he’s into guys? Fuck, those screams really was some kind of call to some gay agenda or something?

“It’s a curse.” The man laughs, “Happens every time.”

Louis decides to ignore it, and turns his head to the crowd again. The limbo stick is now a meter from the grows and some idiots are trying to get through. Louis wants to tell them to stop. He doesn’t want any back injuries to happen, that’d just ruin the fun. “Why do they think they’re on a cruise?” The man speaks up.

Louis turns his head to him to say something, but completely forgets what it was when he sees him drinking. Louis doesn’t know if that’s qualified as drinking. His lips are wrapped around the rim of the bottle, and his cheeks hollowed. It looks obscene. “Why do you think you’re sucking a dick?”

It's out of Louis’ mouth before he can even think about it. The man makes eye contact with Louis and smirks, maybe a bit too wide. Louis swallows. “Touché.” He answers, 

Louis opens his mouth, but closes it again when the man waves to someone in the crowd of people. Louis tries to follow the direction of the wave, and founds a purple haired girl who waves like crazy. That must be the girl he was waving to. Either that or she’s high off something. 

“Harry!” She yells, surprisingly loud enough for them to hear. Harry. 

“Soon!” Harry answers, probably not loud enough for the girl to hear but she leaves him alone anyway. Louis turns his head to stare at Harry. Fuck. Harry, seriously? 

“You must be fucking kidding with me.” Harry turns his head, smile still on his lips. 

“What?” Harry answers, completely unaware of Louis judging him.

Louis scoffs, “Harry.” Harry seems to understand what Louis is on about, and he smiles. 

“That’s my name.” Louis scoffs again. Maybe he does that too often. Louis doesn’t care.

“Fucker.” He whispers. Either Louis said that louder than he meant to or Harry got some kind of super hearing.

“Hm?” Harry asks. Louis quickly shakes his head.

“Nothing.”

“What’s your name?” Harry asks. Louis can’t believe they haven’t told each other until now.

“Louis.” He answers, 

“That’s a nice name.” Harry answers, politely. Fuck. Louis probably came off as rude. It’s just that everything about this Harry guy seems to have all the traits Louis thinks a perfect human being should have and it’s making Louis happy and annoyed at the same time. 

“How is it spelled?” Harry then asks. 

“L - O - U - I -” Louis stops talking, because somewhere in the distance Louis can clearly see red and blue lights flashing, and the weak noise of sirens. “Holy mother of dicks.”

He is too busy watching the flashing light to catch Harry’s confused expression, 

“That’s an interesting way of spelling.” Louis doesn’t even bother explaining himself, he just sits up straight on the railing and stretches his neck out like that will help him see better. 

“Are those fucking cops?” He asks. Like Harry would know that and be able to answer. Harry follows Louis’ gaze.

“Or some teens messing with us?” Harry suggests. As if that is a logical explanation. It kinda is. But still.

“Definitely cops.” Louis jumps down from the railing, his thoughts racing. 

Harry hops off too, “How can you tell?” Louis ignores Harry, walks towards the group of people. 

Louis ignores him again. 

“Louis!” Niall jumps out of fucking nowhere, scares Louis half to death, making him take a step back towards Harry who securely grips gently onto Louis' shoulders, as if to prevent him from falling. ”Cops!” Niall continues.

Niall must’ve said that a little bit too fucking loud, because the people surrounding him turns around to look at Niall, while some turns their head to search after what Niall could be talking about.

Louis can hear some people swearing under their breath as they watch the red and blue light far away on the road. That means it won’t be long until they get here.

Louis watches as panic unfolds in front of him. People start running around like confused fucking hens, screaming for no reason. 

Louis has dealt with cops before, he can do it again. They’ll just give him a warning, Louis will pretend to understand and act clueless like he didn’t know the music and people combined was that loud, the cops will do some lame cop joke, Louis will laugh fakely, they will leave, Louis will turn down the music, and when they’re gone, he’ll turn it all the way up just to fuck with his neighbours who called the cop on him. 

The people around him doesn’t feel too sure about that. Some people are genuinely being panicked and the other people are just mocking them, screaming the same way as them and laughing. 

Though, Louis can see right through them. They’re all scared. Losers, he thinks as he tries to ignore the uneasy feeling in his stomach. What if it’s really something more? What if they give him a fine? Shit, how much money would that be? 

Louis pretends to be unaffected by the way everyone seems to be running around and trying to hide. Someone must have turned off the music, because all that could be heard is the screams. Probably Zayn protecting his stereo. The cops didn’t even have that annoying sound on, just the lights. How serious could it be?

Louis snaps out of it when he realizes Harry’s hands are still on his shoulder. He steps away from him and turns around to face him. His eyes are filled with confusion and he’s just standing there dumbly with his hands by his sides watching Louis.

“Why is everyone hiding?” Louis sighs. 

“The cops have probably received complaints, and if they’re going to give us a fine it’ll probably be to the first person they see here. So everyone’s cowards, that’s it.”

Harry watches Louis with those wide, green eyes, and it’s such an intense stare Louis has to look away, feeling like they stare deep into his soul or something. “Are you going to hide?”

Louis scoffs, “Me? Why’d you think I would-” But then he realized the yard is almost completely empty, except for some slow people looking around dumbly, and, well, them. “Yeah, probably.” Louis sighs. 

“Because...they’re here in, like…” Before Harry can even finish his sentence, Louis turns around, and sees how close the car is, 

“Oh shit.” He says, before he starts running. Harry has himself to blame for that, who talks that slow anyway? 

When Louis starts running, he’s kind of expecting Harry to run after him, and gets almost a bit sad when he acknowledges the absence of footsteps behind him. 

Louis is feeling everything and nothing at the same time. Adrenaline pumps through his veins, making him speed up, and jump over things he can just run past. 

Louis reaches the part of his yard where the forest begins, so he quickly makes his way to a stone, completely ready to throw himself behind it when he realizes some girls already are lying there. 

The fuck? “You’ll reveal our hiding place! Shoo! Away!” One of the girls says, and before Louis can even start moving a shoe is thrown at him. Who the fuck throws shoes at people? 

It’s Louis’ fucking yard, he can stand wherever the hell he wants. But for now, he turns around and start running towards the trees. 

He can now hear the wheels of the car against the gravel, and holy shit, this is the most scared Louis has ever been. 

When Louis reaches the trees, he realizes, no one is there. He sighs in relief, before he lies down on the ground and crawls under one of the pines. 

And fuck, Louis should’ve thought that through more, because the fucking pine needles keeps sticking him and it’s annoying and it hurts. 

It’s pure torture when he sees the car drive into his yard, and he has to lie completely still when they get out of the car. The cops look around, and Louis holds his breath when one of the cops’ gaze goes to the pines. 

But the two cops continues going towards the house. “There’s an unattended fire.” One of the cops says, and fuck, Louis forgot about that.

Louis sighs. He’s going to get so much shit for this. 

He rests his head against the ground, giving his neck a rest from looking up to watch the cops. He can hear their footsteps stepping round the yard. 

He closes his eyes. How long will he have to lay here? Is this a poisonous pine? What if the pine needles are poisonous? 

Everything seems to be fighting against Louis right now. His bare arms are cold and hurts because of the pine, and he can’t move, he’s too scared to breathe.

He can hear the cops talking, but he’s unsure about what they’re talking about. Ouch.

Louis sighs, shifts his arms to get more comfortable. He’s probably going to be here for a while. He lifts his head up to search for Harry again, but doesn’t see him. Fuck, what if Harry is really shit at hiding, and Louis just leaves him like that? What if he gets the fine? Fuck, Louis would feel so -

Suddenly there’s a noise behind him. Louis’ whole body tenses up, already preparing some lame excuse as to why he is hiding under a pine. But then he turns around, and he can’t even see who the person is, because all he sees is someone crawling in under the pine next to him.

“What the-” The person looks up. Louis could’ve guessed it was him.

“Harry, the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Harry crawls up, and lies down next to him.

Harry smiles at him, “Hiding.” Louis wants to talk more. He wants to point out that Harry had so much more space to his left than towards Louis, but just when he open his mouth, Harry hushes him, and looks up towards where the police is. 

Louis only stares at him in disbelief. How did he even find him? Did he follow him all this time? He follows Harry’s gaze towards where the cops are. 

The fire is out, and it’s a lot darker than it was before, but he can still see the cops as they step around his house, and he can also still see the laughable number of people sneaking out the other way of the house. Louis can see a how a purple haired girl makes eye contact with Harry. Harry laughs quietly as the girl makes a sarcastic ‘oops’ face. 

Louis watches in amazement how all the people succeed in hiding from the two idiot cops walking around the house. Louis snorts, before resting his forehead against his hands. Looking up from the bushes in front of the pine required a strong neck, something Louis didn’t really have. 

Suddenly, Harry rolls onto Louis. Rolls. Harry is halfway on top of Louis when Louis turns his head around to snap at Harry, and gets scared when he realizes how close Harry’s face is to his.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He asks, tries to shake Harry off of him. 

“If Gemma could see me you can bet that glorious god damned arse the cops will be able to see me too. I need to hide behind the bush too, move.” Louis stops moving. Gemma must be that purple haired girl. That’s not what he reacted to. Glorious god damned arse was what he reacted to. Louis likes a compliment every now and then, but when the dude who’s complimenting him is on top of him, practically humping him, that’s when he draws the limit. 

Louis squirms, “Dude, stop,” Harry sighs, 

“This would be so much easier and make very much less noise if you could just roll onto your back so I can just…” Harry trails off, spends the time he could’ve used to explain why he’s dry humping Louis to try to get on top of him or something. 

“Just what? Continue to hump me?” Harry stays quiet. 

Louis throws a glance around the yard to assure the cops aren’t near, before he gives in with a sigh and rolls over, closer to the tree trunk. 

Surely you would think Harry would just roll onto the spot Louis had before, but no, he fucking rolls onto Louis like he’s welcome there. With Louis on his back and Harry on top of him and their faces close, it looks very, very gay.

“What the f-!?” Harry hushes him, 

“Sh, they’re close.” Louis didn’t have a huge problem with the fact that Harry is on top of him, it’s just that a huge problem is on its way to occur in Louis’ pants. It is kind of unavoidable not to get hard with Harry’s leg buried between Louis’ thighs.

Louis closes his eyes in concentration, trying not to shift his hips up in search for friction. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Why is he even getting hard? He’s not gay. He’s not. 

“Gone yet?” he breathes out, trying not to moan. Louis opens his eyes just in the right time to see Harry turn his head from watching the cops to Louis. 

“If they were gone do you think I’d still be on you?” Louis closes his eyes again, trying to remind himself that it’s not Harry’s intention to do this to him. 

“Yes.” he breathes, “It seems like you’re enjoying this.”

Harry looks down with a sly smirk, “Not as much as your dick seems to be enjoying it.” Louis groans. Maybe a bit too loud. He might be a little hard. So what? He’s only human and it’s pretty hard to not be when a curly haired fucker has his thigh is pressing against his bulge. It would be very hard not to get hard. It’s not like Louis’ gay, it wouldn’t matter whose thigh was pressed against his dick, he’d get hard anyway. It’s probably because he hasn’t had sex in quite a while. Half a year. Whatever. 

Harry suddenly lies down with his head in the crook of Louis’ neck. Louis is almost positive Harry can both hear and feel the way his heart seems to speed up. 

All Louis tries to concentrate on now is just his breathing. Harry knows Louis is hard, he doesn’t seem to think Louis is that weird because of it. If anyone’s weird, it’s Harry, for rolling on top of him like this. 

And then Louis feels it. He’s surprised he didn’t feel it before. Something is poking Louis’ thigh, and it’s definitely not a phone. Holy shit. Harry’s hard.

Now they’re just two guys with boners lying on top of each other. Holy shit. This is so gay.

Louis sighed, remind himself just to breath, breath, breath… “Gone yet?” he squeaks out, quickly clearing his throat afterwards. 

“I can check.” Harry whispers. Louis nods, 

Then he moves. And Louis is one hundred percent sure Harry didn’t have to move his leg to check if the cops were there, but he does, and it rubs wonderfully against Louis’ aching dick and that’s all it takes for Louis to moan and, well, fuck. The cops might have heard that. Harry might have heard that too. Fuck.

Harry looks down from stretching his neck over the bush again. “No, not gone yet.” He breathes out, unsteady. Fuck. Why does Harry’s voice make Louis’ dick twitch. Fuck. Louis might be a little gay. That’s okay. That’s cool. Louis can work with that. 

“Want me to check again?” Harry breathes out. Louis hesitates before he meets his gaze, stares at him in disbelief. Harry just checked. Is Harry even aware of what him ‘checking’ if the cops were gone did to Louis?

But Harry knows. He doesn’t have to say anything because his lust filled eyes tells and blown pupils tells everything, and Louis realizes everything. Louis moans again, loudly, a bit too loud maybe, and throws his head back and is rewarded with some pine needles sticking his head, but he doesn’t care. “Yes, fuck, yes, please.” 

And Harry does, he doesn’t even bother to actually lift his head to check, he just moves his leg and Louis lets out a sound that would fit in somewhere between gasp and moan. Fuck. The way Harry looks at Louis like he’s some piece of art and he’s trying to drink him in makes everything feel so much better. And okay, Louis’ probably gay. Or bi. Or anything. The only thing he knows is that he is extremely attracted to the man who’s lying on top of him.

“Again?” Harry asks, voice hoarse and deep, sounding like sex itself. Louis nods, closes his eyes while he does so.

“Yeah.” Louis breathes out, in case Harry didn’t catch his nodding. This time Harry does it a little bit different, instead of moving his thigh against Louis’ bulge he repositions himself, and Louis is just about to ask what the fuck he’s doing when Harry suddenly is grinding down on his cock, but this time with his own.

The feeling is just the same as when he did it with his thigh, but just knowing that it’s Harry’s dick is making Louis moan a bit louder than the last time. At this point Louis didn’t even care if the cops came and caught them, all he cared about is the way Harry’s practically dry humping him now, moving his hips in just the way Louis wants him to.

“Fuck.” Louis whispers, as he rocks his hips up to meet Harry’s thrust, which had Harry moaning obscenely. And well, fuck, that must be the sexiest sound Louis’ ever heard.

It doesn’t take very long until both of them are fully hard and equally as desperate for release. Louis is already so close and it’s kind of embarrassing. 

He wants to do so many things, he wants to grab Harry’s hair, grope his arse, but it seems as if his arms lost the ability to move, and all he can do is just move his hips desperately against Harry’s, and let Harry pin down his hands to the ground.

“Shit.” Harry moans, and it comes out indistinct and slurred, his british accent heavier than before and holy fuck Louis can just imagine Harry talking dirty to him with that exact voice. The thought makes Louis release a quiet moan.

“I’m close.” Louis whispers, very quiet and gets kind of surprised when Harry seems to have heard what he said, “Fuck, me too.” Louis could just come right now, because of his voice, but he tries his best not to. 

Harry grinds down one more time, before moaning, and that’s when Louis comes right in his underwear. Harry continues with weak thrusts as they both come, both panting. 

After catching their breath, Harry rolls next to Louis, and Louis would say a sassy comment, but he’s simply too unfocused. That can be the best orgasm Louis’ ever had and he’s not even ashamed. 

So Louis’ gay, huh? That’s kinda new. 

Louis makes a face when he feels the sticky substance in his boxers. He’s gonna have to change. He sighs. Holy shit, they actually dry humped each other under a pine. Who the fuck does that? What if they’re the first gay people that’s ever done that? Okay no, surely there are some gay people that must’ve done that. They must be the first people named Louis Tomlinson and Harry....Harry. Harry Harry. 

Suddenly Harry laughs. Like he can read Louis’ mind and is laughing about his ridiculous thoughts. Louis turns his head to look at Harry. “What?” he asks, 

Harry turns his head to Louis, that after-sex glow in his eyes. “Remember when you said you were straight?” Louis rolls his eyes and turns his head to look up towards the pine. 

“That was today.” he murmurs, like that’s going to change the fact that he said it. 

Harry smirks, “Still.”

Louis scoffs, “Have they left yet?” Louis doesn’t really want to talk about what just happened. They had sex under a pine, big deal, right? The world is just gonna have to move on. 

“Who?” Harry asks. 

“The cops.” Louis sighs, 

“Oh.” Harry clears his throat, “Eh - yeah.”

“You didn’t even look.” 

“Well, I’m positive they’re not here anymore.” Harry murmurs, and, well, that’s a bit odd. Louis frowns. What? Did his little gang kill him or something? Holy shit Louis needs to stop thinking these thoughts.

“Then why the fuck are we still under the pine?” Louis breathes. He doesn’t give Harry the chance to reply before he’s turning onto his stomach, to crawl out from under the pine. 

When he stands up he almost moans. His neck is hurting and he’s just happy there’s no more pine needles on him. Harry stands up a while after Louis does, and when he does he turns to Louis and asks, “How about you give me your number?” Louis is a bit taken aback by the random and forward question, 

“How about you give me your phone?.” he says. Harry smiles and dimples appear, and it’s very beautiful, before he clears his throat like he was caught doing something, and digs his phone out from his pocket. 

Harry gives him his iPhone and Louis quickly goes into contacts and clicks on the plus in the corner. Louis looks up at Harry from under his lashes and he’s just standing there smiling at Louis. He’s a bit weird but Louis likes it. He feels the urge to name himself something like ‘that one dude you had sex with under a pine’ but decides against it, and just puts his name there.

“Great, I’ll call you.” Harry says when Louis gives him back his phone, “O-Or, you know...text you.” he stumbles over his words, and it shouldn't be as adorable as it is. Louis nods, at a loss for words. That’s the first time that happened. 

Harry’s eyes flicker down to his lips, before meeting his gaze again, and oh. Louis knows what he’s thinking. In fact, Louis is thinking the same thing. “Well, Harry.” Louis says, before leaning in and giving him a quick, simple peck on his lips, before walking past him. “I’ll look forward to be hearing from you.” Harry smiles that wide dimpled grin and nods, and Louis continues walking towards his house. 

 

Shit. If someone told him literally four hours ago that he would have sex with a guy he doesn’t even know that well under a pine tree while cops were on his yard he’d cry of laughter. How did this even happen?

When Louis walks through his door, Zayn is there, surprisingly enough, he is holding a black trash bag and picking up things from his floor. Everyone seems to have left, expect him. Louis clears his throat, getting ready to tell Zayn about him having sex with a guy, with no shame, when Zayn turns around with a terrified expression, 

“Jesus Christ, are you here?” Zayn’s expression turns from scared to confused in a matter of seconds. Louis looks at Zayn like he just grew a second head, 

“Yes, I am indeed Jesus Christ. I’ve come to bless you all with this god damned cup.” Louis carelessly kicks on a red mug on the floor he saw when he came in. Why is Zayn so surprised to see him here? 

Zayn stands up straight and sighs, “Jesus, Louis, the cops left, like, one hour ago, everyone’s gone home. There was a rumor going around that you’ve been arrested.” Arrested, huh? Louis was just about to ask Zayn to pretend he did get arrested so he could play tough in school, but something else in the sentence caught his attention. One hour ago. 

“No, the cops just left.” Louis corrects him. Zayn frowns at him, 

“No, they left an hour ago, Louis. Jesus, I didn’t know you even were here. Where were you? Ah, it doesn’t matter, just help me clean up, it’s your god damned house, why am I even-” Louis completely zoomed out of Zayn's rant. An hour ago? No, Harry said they left when they were done with doing the dirty under the pine tree, and that was at most ten minutes ago. Why would Harry pretend the cops was still....

Louis stops. It feels like he almost stops breathing the second everything clicks. Harry’s cult party gang thing didn’t murder the cops, they left, and Harry pretended they didn’t so he could evily seduce Louis into having sex with him. Louis shakes his head, too deep in his own thoughts to even think about Zayn still being there. 

“Fucker.” Louis whispers to himself. No, Harry is not a god, he is just the devil with curly hair, dimples and a god damned sinful voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave kudos or a comment.  
> Lots of love! xx


End file.
